Assassins Creed: The Unliving
by Ferny7845
Summary: Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. is by the creed this two young master assassins when by for years, until they both were given a chance to live a quiet, peaceful and kinda normal life, or so they thought as for their so called lifes when from two days of peace to a life of the walking dead. just who might be behind this all?
1. Chapter 1

_Italic and () means the person is thinking._

I don't own assassins creed or highschool of the dead

Chapter 1: Wait what!

It was one of dose peaceful, calm and cold night in one of many forests. The shine of the stars and the moon was the only light source in this forest, it was so calm and quiet the sound of the wind whispering could be heard, the sayings of the owl, and the singing of the insects. But the peaceful night was to be broken by a loud and horrifying sound of a base alarm, making animals and even the wind itself run away in fear.

"Were the hell are they?!" A tall, blond, silvered armored templar with red markings and a red templar cross going down his chest plate, yelled as he ran through the base second story hall, with 4 other templar's by his side who also whore medieval steel armor. The reason behind this entire ruckus was for the reason that one of 6 templar grandmasters of this world had just been assassinated by non other then the assassins from the brotherhood, the same one that was establish in Rome by the legendary master assassin ezio.

"Commander! We have found 3 of are men dead up in the roof top." A templar guard, dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a sword on his side informed the blonde commander, as he made his way down the stairs that lead to the roof top. "Damn! They could of escaped already…hurry get up there!" The commander yelled at the 4 men that where by his side, the men nodded and ran passed the guard and rushed up to the roof top of the templar base.

Ones the commander reached the area where the body of three templar guards laid, all three stabbed on the back of the neck, blood still gushing out of there cuts, two more guards in suits stood on the side of the body's, their backs to a the wall of big ac fans, where it created a small like square the only gap being where the templar's where heading, the commander eyes sharpened when he feel the presents of the two people behind him, he quickly put his hand on the handle of his blade and quick draw his sword just in time to reflect a throwing knife that was thrown at him, throwing knifes where also thrown at the other templar's, the 4 armored templar's where just quick enough to move out of the way dogging the knifes, do that couldn't be said about the two guards who instead of jumping out of the way they jumped right into them, both getting hit on their chest making them both fall back to the ground.

"Damn I was hoping that would have gotten you, making this meeting a bit easier and clean." A young happy tone voice said from the shadow that was made from the rooftop door building ((sorry don't know what they are called XD))

"Man what a pain" another voice added, this voice was calmer, soft and let out the feeling of death. He stood in front of the first voice that spoke.

"I knew you still where here! Do I did not expect two assassins." The templar commander responded, getting in a battle stance, his blade in front of him aiming the point of his sword at the two assassins, the other 4 Templers got their swords out as well and moved in front of their commander, who with dose blue eyes of his sharply stared at the two unknown assassins. "Show yourselves bastardos." The commander ordered.

"Sure why not, your all dead anyway." The happy tone voice said as he stepped forward, the other assassin walking behind him, ones the light hit the two assassins it raveled two very young assassins, the owner of the happy exited voice was none other than master assassin Leon, wearing robes similar to that of Connors, with a few looking accessories from kenways outfit, as well as the markings on his where green.

"Let's just get this over with." The darker tone voice stepped forward, in front of Leon, this assassin was wearing the robes similar to that of Altair as well as ezios shoulder cape, the color of his robes were all full black, with red markings and accessories, like the cape.

The commander looked at the two young assassins and just begun to laugh at them. "Okay, okay where's the rest of your group." He asked the assassins trying to hold his laughter, as he was expecting someone older and more dangers and not some stupid kids.

Behind the commanders back the guard that had informed him of the dead guards stair at the two young assassins shaking in fear, this was not the first time he had seen this two assassins, he was lucky enough to had escaped last time he had encounter them and by the looks of it he sure was not going to walk away alive this time.

The commander took a sec to get his breath back from the laughing when he noticed the lower ranked templar shaking in fear, as both assassins only stood there, Leon with a smile on his face and nightmares just looking at them, his face cover by the shadow of his hood. "Don't tell me you're afraid of these mere kids." The commander asked the templar who was in fear. "S-sir…they a-are more than you think…were in trouble." The guard loudly replied to him as he moved back away from him and looked at the two assassins, nightmare gave out a small smirk as he put his hand on his black and red chest holster, he took two throwing knifes between his fingers and throw them strait for the man in fear, getting him twice on the neck sending him flying back making the commander quickly face him, right as he looked at them two the second assassin dashed passed the first assassin with a smile on his determent face and a tomahawk on his right hand.

"Get them!" the commander ordered his templar knights who simply nodded and ran straight for the assassins, the 4 templar's broke into two groups two ran straight for the assassin that was running for them and the other two for the assassin that was just standing there.

First templar to fall was the first one that ran straight for the tomahawk arm assassin, ones the templar's sword was in range he swung his sword strait for his head but only for noting as Leon simply stepped back spanned around the blade and behind the templar, with in that same spin he slammed his tomahawk onto the man's back hip making the templar move forward pulling his tomahawk Leon made another quick spin hitting the man on the center of the neck, the body dropped to the floor when Leon pulled his tomahawk out, some of the blood of the assassins enemy splattering onto his robe sleeve. The second templar knight was quite far in front of him standing by in a defensive stands now in a bit of fear at what he had witness, Leon smiled as he look straight into the eyes of the last man in his way to the templar commander. "Your next buddy." Leon said, the templar now in fear let out a battle cry and charged at Leon who just let out a small chuckle, he throw his tomahawk up into the air spinning ones before falling into his hand and in quick speed throwing it right at the templar's chest hitting him right smack in the middle crushing his manubrium into pieces the force of the impact was great it send the templar knight back and into the ground killing him.

The other two templar's charged at the assassin that was just standing there, waiting for the two knights to come to their deaths. "Die you assassin!" yelled one of the templar's as both of them started to swing their swords at Nightmare over and over again for the reason that nightmare was easily dogging their attacks, Nightmare scooted back a bit as both templar knights raised their swords in the sky both ready to strike down the finishing blow from both his sides of the assassin, Nightmare smirked a bit under his hood _("fools.")_ he moved his hands to his back where he grabbed the handles of two daggers from his belt and quickly pulled them out and with ease blocked the two knights swords, he pushed the blades back and dashed passed the two templar's slitting their throats in the process, the body's stood there for a sec before the cuts open, gushing blood out as their body's fell to the ground.

"Shit…" The templar commander commented in a whisper as he see all of his four templar knights fall, he feel a bit uneasy as he now looked upon the two young assassins who where slowly making their way to him. _("Damn! What the hell do I do….from what I see there's no way I can take on both of them.")_ The commander slowly stepped back his blade in both his hands ready to protect himself. 

"Well looks like you're on your own now, what a shame." Leon said as he twirled his tomahawk in his hand, Nightmare placed both his daggers on to the back of his belt as he slowly made his way to the commander; the commander clicked his teeth with his tongue in anger "Tch." _("if I can at list take one out that would make my death not in vain.")_ The templar commander looked at both assassins and examine them before choosing nightmare as his target. "Well if I'm going to die I'm going to take at list one of you with me!" The blonde knight yelled as he ran straight for Nightmare who just stood there, the commanders blade when strait for Nightmare but before it could even reach nightmare his sword was stopped by Leon's tomahawk. "What?!" the commander in shock commented at Leon's quick speed. "Sorry pal but I can't let you do that." Leon sassily spoke; the commander looked as Leon's hooded face before slowly looking over at Nightmares hooded face, Nightmares arm quickly moved forward to the commander his hand wrapping around the blonde knights neck and pushing him up into the air his legs leaving the floor, this made the templar commander droop his sword and place both his hands on Nightmares arm trying to stop the assassin from chocking him.

"Search him for the Letter." Nightmare calmly ordered Leon who nodded and begin to search the commander for the second part of their mission. "D-don't…agh...you...dare." was what the templar commander was able to say through the choking. "Got it." Leon announce as he pulled out an old looking envelope with red templar cross wax seal. "N-no." The commander said knowing if he lost this letter could mean the end of the templar order and he was not going to allow this he softly kicked the back of his boot making a hidden blade appear in front of his steel boots he kicked forward at Nightmare how scooted back letting go of the commander. The commander did not have time to catch his breath as ones Nightmare let go he turn to Leon punched him in the face, took the envelope and ran off to the end of the roof top and jumped into the forest trees.

Nightmare looked over at Leon to make sure he was okay before he had in mind to run after the templar commander but when he was about to Leon stopped him. "Let him go." Nightmare looked at his partner but most importantly friend. "The letter." He informed him; Leon chuckled and put up a piece of paper. "What letter." Nightmare looked at him and let out a small chuckle as he put his arm around his shoulders. "You damn rat." Nightmare jokingly named him as Leon added. "Years of training." Despised Nightmare being a dark, quite and mysteries guy he was always open with Leon the only guy he could actually call best friend or even friend in that fact. "Hey Nightmare last one to the hide out is a rotten templar!" Leon challenged Nightmare who with a simple nod accepted the challenge and they both where off into the forest.

Over at the other side of the base at the bottom of the forest trees the injured commander laid grabbing his ankle. "Fuck you tree." He softly said, he had managed to get away jump into the forest but fail to land the landing after the branch he had stepped on had broken and send him down to the ground making him twist his ankle. "Well at least I have the letter." He put the letter up into the air only to see the bottom of the envelope ripped. "Wait no!" he opened up the envelope only to find the letter missing. "ASSASSINS!" yelled the commander as he raised his arms into the air getting up and forgetting his injured ankle making him fall into the ground in pain again. "AHHHH!"

 **At the assassins hide out.**

"Mentor we have returned." Leon yelled with his hand in the air hood off and a big smile from being back home, Nightmare followed behind Leon with his hood still on, the hide out was busy like always, the clashing of blades could be heard coming from the training room, fellow brothers and sisters cleaning the weapons from the armory, and many helping the mentor organized his massive library in the main room.

"Welcome back my dear sons." Rey the name of their mentor happily welcomed them as he walked down the few steps that lead to his desk "And how was the mission for my two youngest master assassins?" Rey asked as he walked in front of the two assassins. "It when quite well." Replied Nightmare as he pulled out the letter they where to retrieved and handed it to Rey. "And the grand master?" Asked Rey ones again, this time Leon replied. "Dead."

Rey was about to speck when behind him a new assassin recruit slipped from the latter and fell back into a table full of books breaking it in the process. "Watch it!" Yelled an older assassin who had fallen back from the recruits fall. The mentor see this and with a smile walked over to the table. "Slik calm down." Rey said as he put his hand out to the young recruit. "I'm so sorry mentor, I really am." Apologized the recruit as he took the mentors hand. "Don't worry my boy accidents happen, besides a life is more valuable than an old dusty book." Rey gave the boy a friendly smile as Nightmare and Leon along with other assassins watched, many see him as a father for the fact that he cared and watched out for everyone there was no one who did not look up at him, especially Nightmare and Leon who both did not have a chance to meet their parents. Nightmare was born into the brotherhood and just 5 days after he was born both his parents were killed in a mission that he latter accomplished in their name. Leon in the other hand was actually broth into the Brotherhood after he was found in the forest in the middle of nowhere and even today like he did when he was a lot younger he believes that his parents are still alive.

Both Leon and Nightmare looked down remembering their pass which were not very pretty, Rey looked at them both and then remembered. "Oh I have just remembered what it was I was going to show you." Rey walked over to his table and took a sit, Nightmare and Leon looked up at their mentor as he looked through his papers making quite a mess, both assassins where curies at what his mentor was looking for. "What is it mentor?" Leon asked as he made his way to his desk Nightmare right behind him. As Ray looked through his stuff he spoke. "Okay well as we know you two have been the youngest assassins to have earn the tiled of master and have done so much for I and this brotherhood." He keeps on specking as he now looked through the drawers. "So I have decided to let you two live a normal peaceful life." He looked up at them both with a big smile.

Both assassins stared at him in confusion. _("Wait what does he mean by a normal life?")_ Thought Nightmare as he looked at his smiling mentor. Leon returns the smile as he also thought of what he could be talking about.

Rey looked down and chuckled as he found what he was looking for. "Here they are." Their mentor ones again smiled and pulled out two airplane tickets to show the young master assassins. "I have arranged plans for you two to live and study in Japan."

""Wait what?!"" both assassins softly yelled both for their own reasons, Leon was quite happy of this as much as he liked being an assassins he always wished he could live like the normal people outside this made him very happy the smile on his face said it all. Nightmare on the other hand was not happy in fact he was quite worry for the fact that all he ever know was how to kill templar's he was not the civil type of guy and that was noted by both sides both the templar order and the brotherhood, both sides considered him a killing machine having more kills under his name then anyone in the brotherhood.

"quite the good idea don't you think?" Ray said as he sat down ones again. Leon laughed a bit as he nodded. "That's just a great idea mentor thank you." Nightmare looked away from them and softly added. "It is best for me to stay." Rey chuckled a bit as he looked over at Nightmare. "You especially my boy, you will head their or I along with Leon will force you." Rey and Leon smiled at him. "Fine, fine." Nightmare replied just to stop them looking at him, well it looked like he was now going to have to learn something new.

"Very well then, now you two should go and gather your belongings and get ready to start a brand new life." Rey stood up turn around and walked back to the book cases to help out. ""Yes sir"" both replied as they both left the room both with different thoughts in their heads.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic and () means the person is thinking._

I don't own assassins creed and highschool of the dead

Chapter 2: Well Here We Go.

 **In the airport**

That same night around 10:26 Pm both assassins had their belongings and where in a taxi with Rey, making their way to the airport. "I can't wait; this is going to be my first time on a plane." Leon joyfully blurted out as he laughed lowly. "I call bull on that." Nightmare added as he sat forward. "A normal plane ride, not a ride in the cargo holds." Leon replied to him looking straight at him, this little discussion made Rey chuckle a bit. "You two haven't changed at all have you?" he smiled as both looked at him. "What do you mean with that?" asked Leon as Nightmare lean on to the cars door and sigh knowing for sure what his mentor meant despised both of them now a bit older they still argued like childes even for small things. "Oh noting." Answered Rey as he chuckled ones more, making Leon pout. Not long after their little talk the taxi stopped at the airport and all three of them got off, grabbed their bags and walked in to the airport with their mentor.

"Just look at this place!" Leon said with an excited tone, as he looked around at every shop inside the building but mostly what got his attention were the young ladies in the airport. The airport was full of people like it should always be people walking from place to place getting to their gates and heading out of there gates.. All three had to wear normal clothing to blend better with the people, but what their mentor had was not their type of clothing, especially for Nightmare he was just grateful the hoodie he was warring had a good hood to cover his face, as for Leon his bright yellow ugly color hoodie did not bother him.

"Dude look at dose chicks over there, they are smoking hot." Leon smiled as he removed his hood and faced the girls to show them his good looks; the group of girls looked over at him and giggled to one another before spiking to one another as the lady lover made flirtation looks at them.

"Dude I think dose girl like me." Leon chuckled as he softly elbowed Nightmare on the side. "I don't care." Replied Nightmare as he looked over at the group of four girls that were facing Leon he then looked back at Leon and ones again faced the girls. "Let's just go." He orders hitting lean on the back of the head casing the girls to softly laugh at Leon. "I'm…going to…kill you." Treated Leon behind the fake smile he had on his face as he faced the girls.

Both of them turn around and made their way to their mentor who was softly smiling from seeing dose two fighting with one another, reminding him of his young days and all the crazy things he had also done with his best friend.

"Quite the fun you're having." The mentor jokingly said putting his arms on their shoulders. Both of them looked at him and Nightmare was about to speck but was cut off by Leon. "Yo Rey did you see dose hot girls that where interested in my looks?" he gave out a smile and gently ran his fingers through his brown hair making Nightmare roll his eyes.

"no my boy I did not, but I'm sure they did admire your looks." Replied Rey with a low laugh. "Any who we shell get moving or you two will miss your plane." They both nodded at their mentor and started walking beside him to their gate.

One near their gate they both turn to face Rey who was just smiling at them feeling quite sad for letting them go, he had taken care of them two since they were just babies and raised them up as if they where his, he plaid it cool to not show any emotions do he wish he could just keep them with him, but he knew this was the right thing to do. "Well I guess now is time to say goodbye." Rey announce, Leon smiled and walked up to his mentor and hugged him, Rey returning the hug. "I'm going to miss you old man." Replied Leon with a bit of sadness in his voice, Nightmare just looked at his father like figure and his best friend and simply smiled. "Don't worry Leon well make sure to come back and see him again." Added Nightmare with that small smile of his, do he did not know that this was going to be the last time they see their mentor Rey. "We'll see each other again mentor." Nightmare smiled at him as Leon let go of Rey. They walked into the plane after their small goodbye and ones inside they begun to look for their seats.

After they had found their seats, witch where next to one another, both took their seats and waited for the plane to take off, not soon after 3 girls from the group of girls who Leon was flirting with got on the same plane and took their seats 4 rows ahead of them two. Leon sees this and smiled before facing his best friend. "Later man." He placed his hand on Nightmares shoulder and stood up. "I'll see you in the Tokyo airport." Tapping his friends shoulder twice he scooted out of his chair and walked over to them, somehow convinced a business man, that was sitting next to the girls, to trade seats with him, did this surprise Nightmare you ask, it sure did not for the main reason that Nightmare knew how well Leon was with talking and befriending people something he could never do. " _Oh brother."_ He thought as he sat there looking out the window of the plane.

After 20 minutes of waiting the plane was ready to get going, everyone in the plane put their seatbelts on and the plane took off into the air, ones they were in the clear everyone removed their seatbelts and started to do their own things. Nightmare just sat there, still looking out the window thinking of how life will be now since he will not be out there killing templar's but living a life, he for sure knows things will have to change and might even have to learn a few things from his buddy that had just left him. Leon in the other hand was not worry of any of this for the main reason that he was too busy telling the girls on both side of him the story of how he and Nightmare saved a group of people from a burning building, do he did take out many part so he made sure he did not say anything about them being assassins.

 **FLASHBACK.**

"Blah…why are we here again?" asked a bored Leon who was lying on top of one of the historical building, his leg waving forward and backward from the edge of the building.

Nightmare stood up strait on the very top of the building as he looked down at the dim lighted street his hood covering his face. "If are scouts where correct, there should be a templar meeting in one of this buildings." Replied Nightmare with a bored like tone as he keeps looking around.

"Ahhh…it's so boring." Leon said again as he stood up and looked up at Nightmare. "Agreed." Replied the cold killing assassin, before facing the opposite way of Leon and sniffed the air as he had gotten the smell of smoke not too long ago.

"You smell that?" asked Nightmare as he looked over at his partner. "Smell it! I see it!" yelled Leon with a shock tone as he pointed forward to were smoke was coming out of a apartment building far from where they were, ones Nightmare turn around to see it soon burst into flames.

Without even thinking twice Nightmare jumped from where he was to the next building to him, soon followed by Leon who had to get up. Jumping from building to building they headed to the direction of the burning building not caring about their main mission. Ones closer they heard the fire trucks already there trying to calm down the flames that had started.

"No move! My wife and daughter are still in there!" yelled a man who was being hold back by fireman. "My kids! My kids!" cried an older woman who was on the floor tearing up, as fireman and woman try to calm the fire so they could go in.

Both assassins stopped on the end of the building in front of the burning one and scattered the area as well as hearing this. "You take left ill take right." Ordered Nightmare as he turns and faced his assassin partner.

"Got it." Replied Leon along with a nod as he quickly turn around and ran to his left making his way to the next building that was in front of the left side building from the burning one. Stopping and looking around Leon see an oddly shaped roof top that he ran to and used to make his jump from his side to the other building easy.

Over with Nightmare it was not as easy as he found no way to the other building so quickly he jumped down from window ledge and balconies to the ground below with a roll, not wasting any time he dashed from one side of the street to the other building and with quick speed climbed up the building.

"Damn no open windows." Leon said to himself as he was now running to the burning building. "Oh well guess I'll have to make my own." Running faster he jumped from the ledge of the roof and tugged himself in as he crashed through the window making to what looked to be a living room. "Hello anyone here!" yelled Leon as he try to look through the flames and smoke.

Ones up Nightmare rushed to the right side of the building and to his luck there was a window open unfortunately there was smoke shooting out like crazy from that window. Holding his breath Nightmare ran to the window and jumped to it, diving right through the window and passed the smoke he rolled on his side to his feet, staying quite he lessoned for any nose beside the cracking of the burning wood.

"Over here! *cough cough * plz help!" came a young girl voice from the far end of the apartment room Leon was in. "hold on I'm coming!" yelled Leon back, quickly he walked past the burring furniture heading to where he heard the voice. He was meet with a young teen girl, around Leons age, trying to protect her passed out mother from the flames. The girl gave him and odd look for what he was wearing and the fact that he was no fireman but she did not ask or say anything about it. "Plz save my mother first." Pleaded the girl. "Sorry dear but that's not happening." Replied Leon, slowly picking the unconscious mother I his arms he got down on one knee. "Get on my back and hold on tight." The girl did as the young assassin ordered and got on his back and placed her hands around his neck. "Now let's get you two out of here."

Nightmare looked around the burning apartment, moving from place to place soft like a shadow, his attention was soon caught by a small whimper and a few soft couches, making his way to the room the sound came from he found two kids on the floor almost passing out from the smoke they had taken in. "No…* cough* stay away." Try to say the small boy as he covered her sister. "I…I won't let you take her." Spoke the boy again, thinking that Nightmare was death himself. Knelling down slowly Nightmare offered the boy his hand. "I'm here to help you." He replied with a small fake smile. The boy hesitating slowly took the assassins hand and nodded slowly before letting Nightmare take her smaller sister in his hand and him on his back, slowly he made his way to the window he had came from.

Leon ran passed the fallen burning wood as he made his way to the stairs of the apartment he had luck on his side as it was free of fire and was able to get down to the last floor, he looked at the bottom floor as it was completely on fire and the front exit not too far in front. "Hold on tight love." The girl grabbed onto her hands tightly. Leon started to speed walk passed the flames he then heard a cracking sound, looking up he see there was a big crack going across the top floor and it was starting to break apart. "shit." Stated Leon as he holed the passed out woman closer to him and made a run for the door as the roof behind him started to fall. "Ahhh!" yelled the girl as Leon jumped over a fallen plant and through the burn down front door just in time as the whole second floor feel down.

As the floor gave out Nightmare had managed to jump out the window and grab onto a window balcony just in time. The force of the jump was too much for the small boy on Nightmares back, his gripping giving out he slipped out of his back. "Ahhh!" cried the boy as he feel, Nightmare quickly put his feet between the balcony's bars and grabbed tightly the girl on his left arm as he let go falling backwards he was just in time grab the boys arm. "Got you." Softly spoke Nightmare as he was upside down along with the girl, using his strength he pulled the boy up to him making him grab his neck hard. "Don't let go." He again said as he used his stomach muscles to curl up and grab on to the balcony pulling himself up he sigh at the close call, looking at the two kids in his arms.

People looked at Leon after he had dashed out the smoke and fire. "Honey!" yelled the man as he pushed the socked fireman out of the way and ran for Leon who had gotten on his knee to let the girl down. "Daddy!" yelled the girl as she ran to her father crying, hugging her daughter tightly Leon smiled a bit as he walked up to them. The man looked up at the Leon with tears in his eyes as he sees her wife in the arms of the young assassin. "T-thank you." Softly thanked the man, as he stood up and took his wife from Leons arms only getting a smile from the happy assassin.

"M-My…M-my kids!" happy and in tears cried the older woman as from the shadows of the other building jumped down Nightmare and slowly made his way to the mother, as both kids hugged him tightly, without saying a word Nightmare handed over the kids. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" in tears thanked the killer assassin, nodding Nightmare he turn around and put his hand up and sign to go as he took off running to the buildings shadows, soon followed by Leon.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"That's when I told my friend that this had been one crazy night." Joyfully told Leon. The girls were frozen in surprise from the story as they looked at him. "Wow, you're so amazing!" whisper yelled one of the girls. "And so was your friend!" whispered yelled the second one. "You two became heroes of your city after that right?" asked the third girl, shaking his head Leon proudly replied. "Nope. Me and my friend have a thing to not take credit for the good we do." The girls fan girl over him at this one liner of his.

Nightmare over at his sit see this from his side vision and faced forwarded to see one of the girls arm in the air, making him shake his head and sighed.

Now 4 hours into their flight everyone on the plane was asleep except for the pilots one passenger that been Nightmare who rarely slept. it became a bad and good habit of his as some times in missions they needed to stay up all night to ether be a watch out or to wait for their enemies, do he did sleep at least one or two nights during the weekend. There Nightmare was as he looked out the plane window to the dark clouded sky, like last time thinking of what to do to make his life normal, as well as a name he could use because Nightmare was giving to him by both the assassin order and templar order. "What a pain." Stated Nightmare with his normal bored like tone, as he when back to thinking.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
